Abduction
by electric-pop-squids
Summary: The infamous organization XIII is now a few members short, win some, lose some. Well what use is the name Organization XIII if you don't have XIII members? Xemnas has a remedy, find new members, slowly but surely. Meet Cixah, Raxas, & Sexetra, the remedy
1. Prologue

**-Abduction- **

**:Prologue: **

"So who do you think they'll send to pick up the new recruit?" asked a lounging number III, his head tilted back over the top of the armchair.

"Why do you insist on calling them that?" asked number VI, glaring over the top of his book.

"What do you think they'll be like?" number IX asked curiously, strumming a quiet chord.

"I don't care what he looks like, long as he's not another flower freak like him," number VIII said rudely, pointing his thumb at the pink-haired XI. "And I'm not gonna be the one picking up the new member, I got the last one."

"Gee thanks," number XIII responded scathingly. The red-headed number VIII simply smiled.

All the members' heads turned when another suddenly appeared in a poof of darkness. The portal revealed the scarred visage of the blue-haired number VII.

"Number III, the superior has charged you with fetching the new member."

"What! Why me?!"

Number VII's yellow eyes narrowed on the room's occupants, all of whom promptly blanched. "Because all the other members are _supposed_ to be completing missions of their own at the moment." Number III hid a grin as he watched the other members quickly dismiss themselves from the Luna Diviner's sharp gaze. Once the other members were all gone, number VII briefed number III on the location of the newest member.

"They should be on the outskirts of Beast's Castle-"

"What in the world is he doing there?" number III interrupted but quieted at a glare from number VII.

"You will travel there and promptly return with the new member. Bring them strait to the Superior upon your return."

"Fine. What's he like, do we know anything about him?"

Number VII smirked faintly. "You will when you retrieve them," and with that said he left.

"Pompous ass," number II grumbled to himself while creating a portal to Beast's Castle, having no idea what waited in store.

* * *

**...welcome to Abduction! our latest fanfic based around the organizationXIII. enjoy the short proloque, chapter 1 is rather long. **

**and if you like Harry Potter fanfic, please check out ours, Addiction!**


	2. A New Member

**-Abduction-**

**:A New Member:**

"Beast's Castle, honestly, of all the places for a new member to show up..." number III was grumbling to himself to pass the time. He had been wandering about the land outside the castle gates for what seemed like hours, and it was cold. A harsh breeze picked that moment to blow through, causing his organization cloak to flutter menacingly. "If I don't find this kid soon I'm gonna-" number III paused as he spied a form wandering along not too far away. The person had a shock of light blue hair and didn't seem bothered in the least by the cold. It had to be the new member. And they were walking away. "Crap!" number III thought to himself and hurried to catch up to the other person so he could go home; he was sick of being in the cold with numb fingers. He had almost reached his target and was extending an arm to clasp them on the shoulder when suddenly a hand shot up, wrapping around his wrist. Before he knew what was happening, number III found himself sprawled on his stomach on the ground, having been flipped over the other person's shoulder. His arm was held captive behind his back, bent at a painful angle. The hands that held him were freezing. As number III's face became intimately familiar with the hard-packed dirt he tried to figure out exactly what it was that had just taken place. His aggressor still sat on his back, preventing him from standing. He only became more confused when a voice demanded coolly, "What the hell do you want, you some kind of pervert? Stalking me?" Now number III was truly confused, could the person seriously not have realized he was a guy? Why would a guy stalk . . . another . . . guy . . . Suddenly something clicked in his brain and he swore; number VII had never actually said the new member was a 'he'. "Holy shit, you're a girl! That little... next time I see him..." number III was contemplating just what he would do to get revenge on number VII. Just because he's the superior's lapdog doesn't mean he can just push me around. I'm number III for nothing's sake! It seemed his attacker was surprised by his outburst because the grip on his arm loosened. "Wait, what do you mean by that?! Are you saying you're not a stalker?" Number III sighed deeply through his nose, "No I am not a stalker, I'm a member of an elite organization of beings called nobodies. Beings much like yourself." He would have preferred to give his speel standing and not with his face in the dirt. "Oh...OH! Crap, I'm sorry!" the light-blue haired girl apologized, finally standing. Number III shook his head and pushed off the ground with his arms. The other members are never gonna let me live this down. He sighed briefly then stood and turned to take stock of the new member...and almost fell back down in shock. The girl was small in build, hardly taller then 158 cm, and she had floored him without a glance. _Damn, the other members are gonna laugh me out of the organization if they find out she managed to take me out._ "What?!" the girl demanded, unnerved by number III's silence. "It's just...you're kinda small...and fe-" "If you even think of insulting that fact that I am female I will throttle you," the girl raised a fist threateningly. Number III's completion paled, "No- no need for that." He coughed to gather his thoughts, "Err, as I told the dirt earlier, I am a representative of an elite organization of Nobodies, the Organization XIII." He drew himself to his full height, looking proud as he added, "I am number III." The girl seemed unimpressed; in fact she raised an eyebrow. "Number III? What, you don't have a real name?" Number III stared at the girl for a second; she was missing the point, of course he had a name! He was merely- oh who cares, he broke off his own train of thought. "My name is Xaldin." "Xaldin, riiight," the girl drew out the word in thought, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously. "...Are you sure you're not a stalker? You know, you've just got that look to you, kinda creepy and pervy and whatnot." "I'm not a stalker!" Xaldin protested, "I didn't even know you were a girl!" "Oh, well that makes me feel good about myself, 'Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a different gender, my bad'," the girl responded sarcastically. "That's not what I meant!" Xaldin was getting frustrated, and was also succeeding in digging himself a deeper hole. He briefly wondered if whoever was charged with convincing Larxene to join had had this much trouble and briefly pitied them. Xaldin sighed and switched tactics, hoping it would work. "I was sent by my Superior to invite you to join our organization, he charged me with bringing you back to him. Will you come?" The girl tilted her head to the side, considering. "Well it can't be any worse than hanging around here, I was getting bored. If you even try to do anything to me though, you're gonna get to know the ground real well," she threatened, and Xaldin believed her. He chose not to make a response and instead opened a portal of darkness. "This will lead right to my Superior's office." The girl simply stared at Xaldin as if waited for something. "What?!" he finally demanded. "You're mental if you think I'm going first, I'd rather have some sort of shield if this is a trap." "Fine!" Xaldin was getting to be exasperated. He stepped into the portal then out into the Superior's office. Number I looked up from a piece of paper he was reading. "Number III," he greeted him in a stoic tone coupled with a small look of annoyance. "Where is the new member? I do believe I sent you to fetch them." "Well sir, they should be here any second-" Number I rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "You went through the portal before them? Did it ever occur to you that they would not follow?" "Well, yes but you see-" A whistle broke off their conversation. The blue-haired girl was surveying the room curiously. "Nice place, but it's kinda oppressing, doncha think? All the strait lines and no colours..." "Ah, see here she is!" Xaldin stated the obvious. "I can see that Number III," the Superior responded. "Welcome to the home of Organization XIII, I'm sure you are wondering why you were brought here?" The girl slumped into a chair in front of Number I's desk and blew a strand of blue hair off her forehead. "Not particularly, Mr. Stalker pretty much filled me in." She indicated Xaldin carelessly with her thumb. "Stalker?" The Superior questioned looking at Xaldin with his eyebrow raised. Xaldin just sighed and shook his head. "Since you already know what we wish this should move along a bit smoother. Please state your name." The girl looked like she wanted to argue and Xaldin felt embarrassed that he hadn't even thought of asking her name. Finally the girl decided to humour the Superior, "Cixah." "And what is it that you do?" the Superior questioned her further. "Do? What, you mean like this?" Cixah held up a hand and tiny ice shards danced in the air around it. Xaldin had a sudden realization, that's why she was so cold! His gaze wandered as the Superior continued to question Cixah until they finally set upon Number VII who was standing in the hallway, smirking. That little... Xaldin started leaving the room to tell number VII just what he thought of him when the Superior suddenly called out, "Number III, just where do you think you are going?" "I, er, didn't think you needed me anymore..." "On the contrary, you are to show our new member around headquarters. And I would also like a report as to why you are covered in dirt." Cixah snickered behind her hand and Xaldin's face blanched. "Well, you see sir, I...ah-" "Do spit it out Number III, or should I ask Cixah what happened?" "Sure I'll tell ya!" she said brightly with a rather smirk-inspired smile. "I realized Xaldin here was following me and I didn't know who he was so I thought he was a stalker. So when he tried to touch me I flipped him over onto the ground with his arm behind his back so he couldn't get back up." She said the whole thing rather matter-of-factly. There was a stream of laughter in the hallway, quickly stiffled by a 'shhh!' denoting the presence of a number of members hiding just beyond the doorway. The Superior sighed and called out, "Number VII, would you please remove Numbers VIII, IX, and XI from the hallway?" The scarred Number VII nodded and there was the sound of running feet in the hall even before Number VII had turned on the three other members. "So you are telling me that you basically disabled Number III?" Cixah nodded platonically. "I am rather disappointed in you Number III," the Superior stated, then turned to Cixah, "But I am very pleased with your abilities, your talents would be very welcome in Organization XIII. Will you join us?" Cixah didn't take long to make a decision, "What the hell, sounds like fun." The Superior ignored her language, "Excellent. Number III shall show you to your new quarters where you will find your own official Organization issue clothing. You are to wear these clothes on all missions and have the choice of wearing the uniform or your own clothes during times of leisure. You are also expected to use a portion of your free time training. When on missions you will go by the name Number XII." "XII huh? Good number, even, square of 144, multiple of 2, 3, 4, and 6, I like it." "I'm glad you approve," the Superior responded in a rather stoic sarcastic manner. "So how many members are there in Organization XIII?" Cixah questioned curiously. "At the moment, there are 11, including you." "Okay, if you don't mind me asking, why is it called Organization XIII? And why am I Number XII then?" "The number was available," the Superior said darkly. "It's last occupant went against the Organization and had to be terminated. I shall hope we do not need to do the same with you." "No Sir," Cixah responded, looking rather taken aback. "We were once thirteen, but three were lost including your predecessor. We will be thirteen again soon enough." His tone didn't leave room for questions, so Cixah left it at that. "You are free to go to your room now and become acquainted with your new home. Xaldin shall answer any questions you have and show you about. Dismissed." Xaldin would have argued, or at least grumbled if he hadn't know he would get punished, most likely with a really horrible mission. Like this wasn't a horrible mission, Xaldin thought to himself sarcastically as Cixah stood and the two exited the Superior's office. No one was lurking in the hallway anymore, for which Xaldin was grateful. He turned down a hallway and Cixah followed. "So who was the last Number XII?" Cixah suddenly asked curiously. "Her name was Larxene, she was the only girl in the Organization; that's changed now obviously." "Wait, does that mean I'm gonna have to deal with a bunch of guys with no reprieve of intelligent conversation or company?!" Cixah demanded. Xaldin felt rather insulted, "If you mean to say, 'are you the only girl here' then yes." "This is really starting to sound less fun by the moment..." Cixah shook her head as if trying to dislodge the thought. "Anyway, tell me more about Larxene, and the other members I guess." "Hmm, well Larxene fought with lightning and knives, and was really bitchy. I'm not sure you would have liked being in the Organization with her anyway, she wasn't much of a girl... Number I, the Superior, is actually named Xemnas, don't ask what he does, cause I'm not sure I could really explain it. Number II is Xigbar, he uses guns, and enjoys walking on the ceiling so make sure you look up whenever you enter a room." Cixah glanced up briefly then looked strait ahead again, nodding. "Zexion is number VI, he doesn't fight so much as use his mind-power-" "Wait, wait, wait- what about Numbers IV and V?" Cixah interrupted. "They are no longer part of the Organization." "Oh..." responded Cixah, curious but unwilling to ask. "As I was saying, Zexion doesn't really fight hand to hand. I suppose if you need 'intelligent conversation' you should talk to him. Number VII is Saix, you saw him, the one who was outside the Superior's office. He's Number I's lapdog and a berserker. I suggest never pissing him off or getting in his way. Ever." Cixah grimaced, "All this is gonna be a pain in the arse to remember." "You'll get used to it. Number VIII is Axel, he's a pyro and enjoys blowing things up and in general pissing off the Superior and all the other members. Number IX is Demyx, he fights with water and also plays the sitar. He can be a bit of an air head. Number X is Luxord, he's a gambler, never play him at cards or you'll most likely end up betting away a week of your life. Number XI is Marluxia, I suggest staying away from him too. He's a little...weird. He also fights with a scythe..and likes flowers and plants. Lastly there is Number XIII, aside from you he's the newest member, but he's been here a little while now. His name is Roxas, he's pretty quiet but don't let that fool you-he's always getting in trouble with Axel. Oh, and he fights with keyblades." "Keyblades?" Cixah questioned, the word stirring up a memory in her mind. "Yeah, it's like a sword only it is a giant key. I know it doesn't sound very threatening but being at the business of one of those things is not very fun." "I'll take your word for it. So what do you do?" "I control wind." "Wind?" Cixah responded, snickering. "And lances!" Xaldin added, feeling rather insulted. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm sure wind can be very formidable." "I wouldn't be Number III if it wasn't," Xaldin responded then stopped walking in front of a door, a big brass 'XII' hanging on it. "This is your room. I'll wait out here while you get your uniform." "Alright," Cixah turned the handle and stepped into the vacant room, her room now. She flipped the light while closing the door, and looked around. The walls were blank and white. There was a small bureau pressed against one wall, next to another door. A glance showed the door led into her own bathroom, a mirror over the sink. There was what appeared to be a queen sized bed with plain black sheets and comforter. "How boring," Cixah said aloud to herself and crossed the room to pull back a pair of plain black curtains, revealing a large window that opened to a view of a darkened garden. "I will be severely disappointed if it is always night here." Cixah wasn't that worried about it though, as it had been night at Beast's Castle as well when she had left. She turned back to the bed where an organization cloak was folded and a pair of high-topped black boots with buckles sat on the ground near by. Cixah also found a pair of black pants and a black shirt to go under the cloak. "Geez, what would it take to get some colour around here?" Cixah slipped on the new clothes then sat on the edge of the bed to lace up the boots. She had to admit that despite the lack of colour she really liked the clothes. Especially the boots. She also found a small silver key on the bed next to the uniform, with a tiny 'XII' etched into it. She figured it was to open and lock her new room. She reached to the back of her neck and unclasped a thin silver chain and slipped one end through the opening of the key. The key slid down the chain until it met a small silver heart charm. Cixah re-clasped the chain at the back of her neck and stood to leave the room. "I don't think living here will be so bad." She opened her door and found Xaldin leaning against the wall several feet away. He glanced at her, "All ready?" "Yep!" "Follow me." Xaldin began walking away and Cixah hurried to catch up. "So where are we going?" Cixah asked, glancing about. "To meet with the other members. They should all be finished with their missions by now. And even if they're not, they're probably here shirking duty anyway." "Don't they get in trouble for that?" "Sometimes, normally they just get assigned to crappy missions for a month or so, but sometimes if the superior is really angry he'll set Saix on them." "I'll keep that in mind." "Do you often talk to yourself?" Xaldin questioned Cixah. "What?" "You kept talking to yourself in your room." "Oh, I guess so, I don't really notice." "So you have ice powers right?" "Yep" "Do you ever get cold?" Cixah shook her head, "I can't really feel the cold, it just feels the same as everything else to me." "I suppose that makes sense." A sudden roar of noise exploded from a room down the hall. "That room is a bit like our common room, we all go there as a gathering spot. It's got tables and chairs and such." "Dear lord I have to go in that?" Cixah asked, listening to the noise of voices laughing, arguing, and yelling. "'Fraid so," Xaldin responded whilst opening the over sized door the noise was permeating. It was even louder with the door open. Xaldin strode in and it seemed one of the members noticed because they suddenly spoke up in a sing-song voice. "Xaldin got beat up by a girl!" In the hallway Cixah snickered in amusement, no one had noticed her yet. Or so she thought. "Hello Darling, gotta say we were a bit surprised to hear the new member was a girl." Cixah jumped and her eyes shot upwards to see a man with an eyepatch sitting on the ceiling, his long ponytail hanging down toward the ground. "Number II I presume?" "That I am." "So are all of you perverts or what?" Cixah asked. Xigbar blinked then started laughing. "What did Xaldin do?" "Well nothing really I guess, but how was I supposed to know he was there to ask me to join the Organization?" "That's too bad. The only person you really have to watch out for though is Marluxia, he might actually be a stalker." "Did I just hear my name out here?" A man with a mane of pink hair stepped into the hallway and his eyes focused on Cixah. Cixah recognized his voice as the same one that had mocked Xaldin for being beat up by a girl. "Ah! You are the new member! Welcome to Organization XIII!" Marluxia smiled and put his arm around Cixah shoulders. "Told you," Xigbar said from the ceiling. Cixah gave Marluxia a winning smile then promptly stomped on his foot. Xigbar started laughing as Marluxia leapt away from her. Cixah was still smiling, "I would advice you not to touch me in the future." Then she turned away, pausing at the doorway to say, "Now Xaldin's not the only one who was beat up by a girl," and walked into the loud room. "Yep, she is definitely Organization XIII material," Xigbar stated from the ceiling, still laughing as he strode into the room, suspended from the ceiling.

**welcome to the end of the first real chapter. told you it would be much longer than the prologue. the prologue was barely over 300 words. this one is over 3000. yeah.**

**i really hope you are liking this story, we love reviews very much! they inspire us to write more! honest! i lie not to you!**


	3. AKA: How I Met Your Face

**-Abduction- **

**:Please Do Not Harass, Mutilate, Molest, or Otherwise In Danger the New Member: **

In contrast to the rest of the castle, this room was a riot of colour, most of it contributed by the varying shades of hair. Now that she had strode into the room, Cixah didn't know what to do. The decision was made for her when the man sitting at the table next to her spoke.  
"So you're the new member. Up for a game of cards?"  
Cixah glanced at the man, he was shuffling a deck of cards and had a number of piercings. "I've heard about you and already warned away. And I quote 'you'll probably end up betting away a week of your life'."  
Luxord laughed, "That was one of the most amusing weeks of my life."  
Xaldin suddenly appeared at Cixah's side, "We don't need to hear about it."  
"You're no fun," Luxord complained and returned to shuffling.  
Cixah turned away and had finally decided she would just walk across the room and sit in one of the chairs against the far wall when she was lifted up dumped in a comfy chair.  
"What the-!" she righted herself and came face to face with three people. One had shocking red hair, another was blonde, and the third was brunette.  
"Hello!" the brunette greeted her cheerfully, stretching out a hand for her to shake, which she did. "My name's Demyx, what's yours?"  
"Cixah."  
"It's nice to meet you! I know the first couple weeks can be a little difficult but I hope you like it here!" Cixah briefly wondered if what Xaldin referred to as 'airheaded' actually meant 'nice'.  
"Come on Dem, you're taking all the fun outta it! I can only imagine that Xaldin's warned her away from all of us already too," the red-head complained then turned to Cixah.  
"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"  
Cixah raised her eyebrow as the blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Wow, I am very impressed, you can spell you own name." Axel frowned but the other two snickered. Axel's frown didn't last long.  
"So what did Xaldin say about us?"  
"Well he said that you were a troublemaker and enjoyed pissing off the Superior and other members. Oh, and that you're a pyro. He said Demyx had water powers and played the sitar. And assuming I'm correct, you," I spoke to the blonde, "are Roxas, he said you were quiet and that you help Axel get in trouble."  
The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm Roxas."  
"So what is it that you do?" Demyx asked curiously.  
"This," Cixah snapped her fingers and icicles began forming in Axel's hair and eyebrows.  
"Gah! That's freezing!" Demyx and Roxas were laughing and Cixah stopped, smirking in satisfaction. The ice began to melt, and Axel helped it along with a small flame. Then a mischievous smile split across his face. Cixah noticed it immediately.  
"If you even think about setting my new cloak aflame I'll freeze you solid."  
"Look like it won't be as easy for you to prank Cixah Axel," Roxas stated.  
"I like a challenge."  
"And I like revenge," Cixah responded defiantly.  
"And I like fish!" Demyx added and Cixah rethought what she had mused earlier, maybe Xaldin really did mean airheaded.  
"Don't go polluting her head before she has even been here a day," a voice commented from above. Cixah glanced up to see Xigbar.  
"Aww, Xigbar, do you wanna ruin our fun too?" Axel complained. Cixah rolled her eyes and ut her chin in her hand, elbow digging into the armrest. "See, look! You already bored her into unconsciousness!" Axel accused.  
"Like I'd be dumb enough to fall asleep in the middle of this," Cixah muttered to herself, eyes scanning the room for something of interest. Finally they locked on a bookshelf that appeared rarely used. That could be worth a look, she thought to herself turning back to Axel, Demyx, and Roxas.  
"Not that isn't all very amusing and captivating, I'm gonna go over there," Cixah stated and stood.  
"No good, Xaldin's already sucked the fun outta her," Axel complained. Cixah was sure to refreeze his hair as she walked away. The yelp and resulting laughter that broke out behind her made her smile in satisfaction. Cixah picked her way across the room to the bookshelf. After running a finger along the spines of the books she pulled one off at random and plopped down in the nearest chair and cracked it open to the first page. It wasn't half bad, it was a scientific record of heartless and nobodies. She was so absorbed in the text that she didn't notice anyone had approached her until they spoke.  
"What are you doing?" the voice had so much surprise that her curiosity forced her from the page.  
"Reading," she answered, stating the obvious, staring back at the member standing before her.  
"Well..yes...but none of the other members ever-  
"Maybe you haven't realized I'm not any of the other members?"  
"No, I'm quite able to distinguish one member from another."  
"Then I don't see the problem," Cixah attempted returning to the book, bored with the conversation.  
"I apologize for my reaction, I should not have judged you-"  
"What you should apologize for is the continual interruption of my reading."  
"Once again, I apologize. Let me explain, the only other member besides myself that has ever been able to understand those texts was Vexen and he's gone."  
Cixah's eyes made a quick scan of the room and smiled faintly, "I can definitely see where you're coming from. My name is Cixah, for future reference."  
"I'm-"  
"Number VI, Zexion," Cixah supplied.  
"Correct." Zexion sat down in a chair near Cixah.  
"So what is it that you specialize in?"Zexion asked curiously.  
"What, you didn't see my demonstration earlier?"  
"I'm afraid I tend to ignore the majority of this room, easier to concentrate that way."  
"Oh, alright, well if I can find an easy target..." Cixah noticed Marluxia was standing not to far away, favoring the foot she had stamped on earlier. He was speaking with Luxord.  
"Maybe you should get some ice on that foot," Luxord told the pink-haired Number XI while snickering. Cixah laughed at the irony.  
"Okay, watch Marluxia," Cixah instructed of Zexion.  
"Do I have to?" Number Vi questioned and Cixah rolled her eyes.  
"It'll be worth it promise." A blast of cold wind shot across the room and ice began forming around Marluxia's foot. A path a frost bedded on the ground between Cixah and her target. It took a moment before Marluxia noticed the state of his foot and when he did he starting yelling hysterically. Cixah's concentration broke off with a fit of laughter.  
"I see, so you exercise power over ice," Zexion observed.  
"That I do."  
"I beginning to think life around here is about to get a lot more hectic," Zexion stated in a stoic manner.  
Cixah just laughed in response.

* * *

**sorry for this chapter being boringish, it gets better again after this.**

**please review, we really appreciate it! **


	4. Wonderland

**-Abduction-**

**:Wonderland:**

BAM!

"What the hell could they be doing this early in the morning?!" Cixah demanded of the air, after having sat bolt upright in bed. She glanced about her room, it was very different from the one she had entered on that first night as part of the organization. Cixah had toned down the white of the walls by splattering them in green and blue paints and varying shades; Demyx had helped her as he was the only who she trusted not to attempt to sabotage her room. Axel seemed bent on getting back at her for all the ice attacks, and Roxas was dragged along by Axel.

Cixah sighed and put a hand to her head as another loud bang rang throughout the castle. She would be willing to bet Luxord a great sum of munny that the noises had something to do with Axel. Unable to return to sleep Cixah threw back her covers and stood, stretching to remove all the kinks in her back.

She made a quick trip to the bathroom then returned to her room to get dressed. She just threw on her uniform rather then rummage about the messy floor for clean clothes. Her uniform was always clean, Xemnas was strict like that. She crossed her room and threw open the curtains, allowing early morning sunlight to stream in. Cixah sighed at the hour and left her room after a final sweep of its contents to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything crucial. She closed her door behind her and locked it, didn't want anyone sneaking in while she was away and setting up some kind of prank.

She turned from her door with a determined face, someone's ass was gonna be trashed for waking her up so early. The noise had stopped but she had a pretty good idea where it was coming from, and so she set off in that direction.

Cixah was nearing the kitchen when she heard the voices, "Axel, for once I really wish you would think things through." It was Roxas's voice, and he sounded rather tired.

"Oh come on, what are you talking about, it was hilarious!"

"The Superior is going to give you crap missions for months when he finds out- that if he doesn't set Saix on you."

"Axel," Cixah growled under her breath, she knew she had been right. She stepped into the room.

"Oh, it's not the Superior you should be worrying about right now," Cixah growled at the red head who froze and turned to face Cixah with a nervous smile.

"Oh, good morning Cixah, a little early for you to be getting breakfast don't you think?" Axel supplied.

"Well I wouldn't be awake if it weren't for a rather rude alarm this morning. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"Can't say I recall anything of that sort, no," Axel responded. Roxas was slowly inching away, hoping not to get caught in any kind of cross-fire.

"Oh no? Big bang, explosive sounding? Are you telling me you didn't hear anything of the sort? I can't believe someone else in the Organization would play with explosives without you involved in some way."

"Now that you mention it, I might have heard something, but I didn't have anything to do with it." Cixah spied Roxas trying to slip away.

"Roxas, would you mind telling me what Axel was doing if he was not attempting to blow things up?"

"I was preparing breakfast!" Axel said quickly and gave Roxas a glance. Roxas sighed and shook his head in response.

"Sorry Ax, I'm not getting frozen just 'cause I'm your friend. Cixah's like a freaking lie detector!"

"Aww man, my own friend sold me out," Axel complained, mocking pain. Then he turned to Cixah shrugging, "It's not like I was bothering anyone- 'sides you."

"You. Interrupted. My. Sleep."

"Well someone certainly isn't a morning person."

"I'm warning you," Cixah started, ice crystals forming in the air about her clenched fists.

"It's not like I blew up anything important...to me..." Axel drawled.

That made Cixah narrow her eyes, "What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Axel-"

"He blew up the fountain in the garden," Roxas threw in helpfully, he actually found it rather amusing to watch his friend get what was coming to him.

"Not the fountain outside my window!" Cixah asked in shock, she had grown fond of that fountain. She often sat on its lip to train. "You blew up my fountain?!"

Axel was slowly backing away from Cixah as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Come on Cixah, c-chill out."

"Chill? Chill! I'll show you-" Cixah was about to show Axel just how 'chill' she could be when Demyx's head popped in the doorway.

"Cixah! I've been looking for you! The Superior needs to see you in his office right away." Cixah turned away from Axel reluctantly. Axel breathed a sigh of triumph and relief.

"Oh, and Axel, the Superior wants to see you later too, something about punishment over a fountain, I didn't really catch all of it..." Demyx called to Axel as Cixah made to leave the room. Axel's face paled as Cixah snickered. It wasn't as good as beating Axel up herself, but it was good enough. As she walked away down the hall she heard Roxas's voice once more.

"I told you you'd end up in trouble." There was no response.

Cixah stood outside the door of the Superior's office and knocked firmly.

"Enter," called Number I's voice from within.

"It's about time you got here Number XII, I was beginning to think Number IX had gotten lost."

Cixah surveyed the office to find Xigbar was already seated in one of the chairs before Xemnas's desk. Cixah fell into the other.

"Sorry Sir, I was all the way in the kitchen."

"I see. Did that have anything to do with Number VIII's actions earlier this morning?"

"Maybe," Cixah answered concomitantly.

"What'd he do now?" Xigbar questioned curiously.

"You and Number XII can discuss that later, Number II," Xemnas cut in. "For now I have a mission for the two of you."

"Both of us?" asked Xigbar.

"Yes, I have decided to make it a joint mission as it shall be Number XII's first mission and I also hope her presence will help it run smoother. We don't need another screw up like the last one."

Suddenly Cixah understood, "It's another new member, isn't it?"

"Precisely. Last time they were located they were in Wonderland. I want the two of you to go get them and bring them strait back here. No detours. Do you understand me Number XII?"

Cixah sunk down in her chair with a guilty smile as she had been contemplating visiting a couple other worlds while she was out.

"Yes Sir, I understand," she responded when he didn't look away.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Both Xigbar and Cixah stood from their seats and exited the room. Xigbar glanced at Cixah.

"Do you wanna make the portal?" he asked and Cixah nodded enthusiastically. She had been practicing them lately. She raised a hand and a dark portal appeared. Experimentally she poked her head in to check it's destination but she quickly pulled back, laughing nervously.

"Nope. That's not right," she elaborated and Xigbar sighed. Unfortunately, despite the practice, Cixah still wasn't very good at making portals with correct destinations.

As Cixah closed her portal, Xigbar raised his hand and made his own.

"Let's go," he said and she nodded and followed him through the portal into a giant forest.

"Well this is different," Cixah commented, staring up at the tree tops with her mouth hanging open.

"Come on, we have to find the new member," Xigbar was already several feet away. He was beginning to see why Xemnas had sent someone with Cixah on her mission, she would never have been able to focus otherwise. Cixah looked back at Xigbar and released he was no longer standing next to her, she had to run to catch up.

She decided to strike up some conversation, the forest being to quiet for her excitement over her first mission. "Wanna bet me it's a girl?" she asked Xigbar.

He glanced down at her as he was a great deal taller, "I think you're confusing me with Luxord."

"Aww, come on Xiggy!"

"No. And would you stop calling me that! On a mission I am Number II!"

"But that's so boring," Cixah complained and Xigbar rolled his eyes and was about to answer when Cixah shushed him.

"Wait, so you hear that? It sounds like...singing?" Cixah took off after it, Xigbar following with a look of exasperation.

Cixah crashed through several bushes until she reached a small gate near a sign that read 'Mad Tea Party' with a smaller sign tacked beneath it: 'a very merry unbirthday!'. Cixah gazed over the fence and stared in amazement. She was unable to speak until Xigbar drew level with her.

"I think I found the new member," she breathed, staring at the array of colour before her.

* * *

**We hopes you liked it! More to come yep yep! Pleeeease review because we luff you and we luffs reviews too! **


	5. Join Us!

**heck yes pip finally wrote her part! it only took a number of hours of threats and the carrying out of threats by Fidoto get her to do so. and so here it is, for your reading enjoyment!!!**

* * *

**:Join Us!!:**

The girl with strangely colored hair was wandering through the trees, minding her own business, when she stumbled upon a very noisy outdoor party. The next thing she knew, she was being trussed up by a short man in a giant green top hat while a hare snapped the string of a party hat under her chin. Thus she was sitting, sipping tea, listening to the inane singing of a tiny door mouse in a tea pot when the hare and the man struck up a round of "A very merry un-birthday to you! To me?" Despite her confusion, she felt a mixture of disdain and an uncontrollable urge to bob her head and hum along with the song. She heard the interlopers before she saw them, a girl speaking loudly about the forest and a man shushing her in an almost parental tone. She still wasn't sure what was going on with everything and felt vaguely bad about shattering a tea cup when she screamed because the hat man spilled tea in her lap. She turned her ear toward the two people approaching, not wanting to appear curious, which she obviously was.

"Hiya!" a small girl with short and spiky ice blue hair shouted at the one with strange colored hair and leaped upon the table.

"I'm Cixah! You want to join us. _Join us!_" she cried, hands on knees leaning forward.

"Erm, should you really be upon the table? It seems vaguely rude, but then again so is dumping scalding tea in one's lap." She glared at the hat man who smiled back.

"What's your name?" Cixah asked.

"Hatter. The Mad Hatter to be exact. And a very merry unbirthday to you, beautiful." The hat man answered the offered question, which was obviously not posed to him.

Cixah stared at him for half a beat and quipped, "You're brilliant. So anyway, you, yes you, what's _your_ name. No, not you Mr. Stalker II."

"I'm Raxas." The girl with green hair and deep blue roots stated matter-of-factly.

Silence followed her declaration as Xigbar and Cixah stared at the Nobody with disbelief. Suddenly, they both burst into hysterical laughter, Cixah supporting nearly the full weight of Number II, who looked like an asthmatic victim in the full swing of an attack while being nibbled upon by carnivorous gerbils.

"Hmm, was it something I said?" Raxas asked and began to laugh herself; for they both looked so foolish, laughing like deranged hyenas.

"Your—your name!" gasped Cixah, attempting to regain control of her breathing.

"You see," drawled a smirking Number II, "Our last member has a name very similar to yours, his name is Roxas. So you can see, we were caught off guard. I apologize for both of us." He finished gesturing at the girl who was lying on the table in a giggling heap.

"Oh! You must be wondering why we're here." Cixah declared.

"Well actually, I'm not even sure why I'm here so I suppose it's all the same. Sure, why are you here? And where is here please?" Raxas asked.

"Wonderland," Put in Xigbar.

"You are so helpful, Xiggy," Cixah laughed. He glared at her use of the pet name and she ignored him. "So Raxas, as I said earlier, you should really join us. We're from Organization XIII, an organization of kick-ass Nobodies, much like yourself."

"Sounds like a cult." Raxas observed.

"Yeah it kinda does, doesn't it? But that doesn't matter because if you sign up you get these!" She shouted once more, placing her booted foot in Raxas's face.

"You think I'll join a cult just because of—oh my giddy aunt they're SHINY!" Raxas screamed in a none-too-girly fashion.

"Exactly. So you're in then? Xiggy is Number II, very high up you know, and I'm Number XII. I'm the newest member of Organization XIII, well, until we found you so you are now the newest. You are our twelfth member."

"What? I thought you were Number XII and it was Organization XIII." Raxas puzzled.

"Yeah that's right. I'm XII, but you're the twelfth. And we be XIII!" Cixah smiled satisfactorily at her dazzling explanation.

"Oh yes, that certainly does clear the matter up for me." Raxas answered sarcastically.

"Oh Hare, dost mine ears deceive me? Dost thou hear what is happening here? I do believe the trespassers are attempting to take away our new friend. How sad for them that she will be staying here." Hatter piped in, popping into the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Cixah seethed, leveling up to Hatter, who was barely two inches taller than the quite short girl. Seeing them glaring at one another from nearly eye-level sent Xigbar into another round of laughter.

"Can I _help_ you, blue one?" Hatter asked coolly.

"Oh, I'll help you, you wanna go!?! I can take you right here, right now!" Cixah shouted, squaring her shoulders.

Number II grabbed the hood of Cixah's cloak, dragging her backward, kicking and throwing punches, before she could launch herself at the little hat man.

"Yes, I love it when you consult me! No, no, no! Don't ask Raxas what she wants," Raxas flamed sardonically but was unheard over the curses that Cixah was throwing at the laughing Hatter.

They continued to bicker and it is unknown if anyone heard Raxas threaten, "If you don't stop that I'm going to scream." It was a casual threat, but no one knew the weight it held. More over, they didn't really care.

A piercing scream lit through the air silencing the nothing-fight, leaving the participants clutching their ears.

"The hell was that?!" Cixah yelled, unaware that she was yelling. "I'm bloody deaf! That was amazing!"

"Indeed, what was that?" Number II asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Eh. I'm not quite sure. It's just something I figured out I could do. Nifty, huh? I could do it again if you like." Raxas offered smiling at the joke. The looks of fright and warning she received made her redouble and say, "Kidding, guys. Really."

The two Organization members continued to fill Raxas in on what the Organization stood for and other, more minor, details. Cixah glanced at her watch, that she read from within her cloak—back alley haggler style—and declared, "We need to get back, Xiggy, or Number I will get pissy with us."

Glancing at the sun ominously, Number II agreed with Number XII. He raised an eyebrow and swept his hand outward in a courtly fashion, challenge and mocking plain on his face. Cixah stepped forward ignoring him and drew a black portal in front of them, staring back triumphantly. Raxas was aware a pissing contest had just taken place quietly in front of her, but she was far more interested in the black rip in the sky.

"Ominous. What is that? A super dark, super moody, portal of angsty metaphorical space?" Raxas asked, ever one for sarcasm.

"I bet that's actually not far off from whatever it really is." Cixah laughed. She stuck her head into the portal and drew back so quickly she almost lost balance and fell.

Xigbar roared with laughter and taunted, "Didn't go where you planned, eh Cixah?"

"Shut up. Or so help me I will bite your ankle off. That's right, clean off." Cixah spat at him, looking a bit put out.

Xigbar erased her portal with a wave of his hand and drew a proper one. "After you," he offered to Raxas.

"Lets go with 'no'." Raxas returned.

Cixah sighed and ran into the darkness with a very girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do air. Raxas looked incredulous, as if she weren't sure she wanted to enter, took a breath, and stepped through. Xiggy was last, offering a 'manly' salute to Hatter, who was putting on a show of sadness at the loss of Raxas worthy of an Oscar nomination.

Raxas stepped out into a blindingly black and white, sharply angled room. A stoic looking man with harsh lines on his face and elegantly spiked hair glanced up begrudgingly at the members.

"You," he directed at Numbers II and XII, "Are very late."

"For a very important date?" Cixah snickered.

"I am not amused." Xemnas answered drily.

"Doesn't take a rocket doctor to figure that one out…" Cixah muttered under her breath.

Number I ignored her and directed his weighted gaze at Number II.  
"Any reason you took an extra four hours to complete the simple task of retrieving a new member?"

"Well, you see, Superior, it wasn't my fault."

"Way to go Xiggy, blame the innocent girls." Cixah threw in, bouncing on the balls of her feet due to the enormous quantity of various teas she consumed before leaving the mad tea party.

"No, it _was_ her fault! She wouldn't leave until she had sampled every bloody flavor of tea and that one," he pointed to Raxas, "screamed and broke my freaking eardrums, so it hurt. And I couldn't hear." He finished, sounding much like a four-year-old girl attempting to avoid blame after breaking mommy's favorite wine glass.

"Yes, I'm sure the new recruit had so much to do with it and, well, I wouldn't doubt Cixah's involvement, but you are above her in rank. Grow a pair and make her leave when it's time to leave."

"You, my dear Xiggy, are so funny. I lurf you!" she screamed and endeavored to glomp Xigbar, who let her fall to the painfully white floor.

"Darm you! You're donf ur!" Cixah spoke, face pressed to floor, sounding just as intelligent as she looked.

"Right," drawled the Superior. "So now we must discuss our newest member. What is your name, element, and anything else pertinent to right now."

Raxas sighed, anticipating a repeat of the reactions she received from the two earlier at the mention of her name. "I'm Raxas, apparently I break eardrums."

"That would place your element as Sound, I presume. What are some of your abilities?" the Superior asked, almost emotionless.

"Shall I demonstrate or just describe?" Raxas asked.

The Superior pondered this and, upon glancing at Xigbar vehemently shaking his head, suggested, "describe, please." It didn't much sound like a please should, more like 'you will do this or else. DUN DUN DUN!'

"I found that if I scream, I can reach amazingly high pitches and that things have a propensity to, well, break. And I have a bell."

Cixah sat up at this and asked, "A bell? Why?"

"I'm not positive why I have it, but I am rather attached to it. Not literally, oh smart one." she assured a confused looking Xigbar, who in turn snickered at the idea of Raxas being literally 'attached' to her bell.

"Yes, most definitely sound as the element. I'll be interested to see how you progress in your training as you stay here. Number IX, come in here." The Superior called to a member who was not presently in the room, but happened to be unlucky enough to be passing by, enjoying a stroll through the corridor, contemplating the meaning of muffins, they are simply lonely, ugly cupcakes, so why be a muffin? What a sad existence! Number IX is not the brightest crayon in the light bulb drawer.

"Oh, a girl. Well Luxord lost another bet. I'm pretty sure that is only the second he has ever lost. Way to be." He offered a success five to Raxas, who stared at his raised hand as if it were growing small green and purple tentacles and saying hello to her.

"So, what's your number, er, and your name?" Demyx questioned.

"I'm Raxas, no, please don't laugh. It's true." Raxas pleaded.

"I won't laugh. I'm better than that," he stuck his tongue out toward Numbers II and XII. As Xigbar continued to shake with silent laughter, Cixah used his distraction as a perfect opportunity to complete the glomp that was thwarted during her earlier attempt. With a leap to rival a gazelle, she pounced upon Number II from behind in a ninja-worthy sneak attack and locked her arms about his middle. Demyx ignored the strange display, as did Raxas and the Superior.

"Ah, yes, your number. As you are new and not powerful enough to be Numbers IV or V, we must find another, logical, answer," the Superior spoke.

"I like the number XIV!" Raxas offered before thinking about it.

"Good enough," responded the Superior.

Thus, Number IX walked Number XIV to her chamber, ignoring the staring and pointing of a sampling of the other Organization members in the corridors.

Upon entering her room, Raxas immediately shoved Demyx out the door, thanking him for his help, ripped off her clothing and assumed the guise of a true Organization XIII member.

Meanwhile, back in the Superior's office, Cixah and Xigbar were still having a bitch-fight to rival the bitch-fight that ensued when Number XI stole Number VII's favorite slippers. The Superior, who had reached a new level of irritation, threw a fairly heavy paperweight at the head of the nearest member. Cixah pulled Xigbar over just as the paperweight sailed where his head would have been and imbedded into the opposite wall.

"Out," the Superior said with such vehemence that the two ran from the room, still laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Well we hopes you liked it! If so we'd really like to hear from you, or just say hi! We like to know what you think! **

**Isn't Xigbar cuddly? **

**Thanks for reading!!! **


	6. Is That a Duck?

**Huzah! We finally got our shit together and finished another chapter. and almost forgot completely that we have it on here. we update it first on our deviantart account Bunny-Roth before updating here.  
**

* * *

-Abducted-

**:Is That A Duck?:**

"You ready?" Number IX called through the door of the newest member, Raxas', room.  
"Just 'bout!" she responded, zipping up her second boot. She threw the door open with a smile.  
"So now what?" she asked.  
"How about I show you around?"  
"Sounds great! Lead on, oh director of the fantasy tour o rama!"  
"Eh...what?" Demyx responded, confused.  
"Exactly, my mullet-haired friend!" Raxas said with a hearty thump on Demyx's back.  
"You're strange. I like you. Like the younger big sister I never had!" Demyx proclaimed.  
"Yay! I've never had a non-brother! Come to think of it, I've never had a brother at all," Raxas replied thoughtfully.  
"Shall we?" Demyx asked, offering an arm.  
"We shall!" Raxas giggled and linked arms as the two strolled off. As they wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion, a faint chorus of 'following the leader' could be heard.

Cixah was stalking the halls, searching for her prey. It was pink-haired, smelled of flowers, and enjoyed hitting on anything that moved. The offender had recently stolen her precious Agatha. Agatha was a plushy seagull Cixah designed and sewed herself, much to the distress of many of the castle's inhabitants. Agatha had mismatched button eyes--different in size as well as colour--only one leg, and an obnoxiously bright flower sewed to the left side of her head--the sole reason for the theft in question. As Cixah scented the air, searching for the criminal's floral scent, she caught a few bars of 'following the leader' drifting down the hall. As she continued her search the tune wormed its way into her head until she too began to unconsciously hum it aloud.

Xemnas looked up from his paper, a frown creasing his face as yet another organization member passed his office either humming or singing 'following the leader'. _what in the name of...._ he thought in annoyance, his brow furrowing.  
"Superior, have you any idea why everyone in the organization seems to be...singing?" Number VII asked with scorn, approaching the silver-haired leader.  
"I intend to find out," Number I growled and stood as yet _another_ member wandered past humming.  
"Number X!" the member froze in his tracks.  
"Yeeeeees?" Luxord replied while spinning to face the Superior.  
"Would you kindly tell me why you and every other member seem to feel the need to sing?" Xemnas asked in a controlled voice as anger lashed in his eyes.  
A thoughtful look crossed Luxord's face as he scratched his head, "Ya know, i'm not really sure. It just kinda got stuck in my head so I sang it...Can I go now?" Luxord pleaded, "I have a card game with Xaldin soon," an evil grin split the gamblers face. "And there are always fun bets when I play Xaldin."  
Xemnas sighed and rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. "Fine, but no more bets about running around naked."  
"On my honor as a gambler," promised Luxord, hand on heart, inwardly smirking that Xemnas hadn't forbidden bets about running about in women's undergarments.  
"You are dismissed, Number X."  
"Right-o," responded Luxord then he hurried on his way.

"GIVE ME BACK AGATHA YOU SICK FLOWERY FREAK!!!" Cixah demanded while pounding on a barricaded door behind which the offender hid.  
"Promise not to hurt me?" a voice asked meekly in fear.  
"NO! I'M GOING TO PUT SOME MAJOR HURT ON YOU!!"  
"Then no Agatha!"  
"Eh-you...I'm gonna...I hate you so much."  
"You no hurt me?"  
"I'll give you a five minute head start if you surrender to me now, that's my final offer. You have 3 seconds to decide."  
"Weeeellllll," Number XI dragged out.  
"1 second before I break down the door."  
"Okay, okay!" the door opened and the plushy seagull was flung at the homicidal Number XII as the pink-haired number XI took off running.  
Cixah hugged Agatha tightly then stalked in the opposite direction of Marluxia. He'd spend the rest of the week jumping at shadows without her having to lift a single finger, why bother when he would sufficiently punish himself?

"Only when the dungeons are full," Demyx replied seriously.

"I was joking!" exclaimed Demyx.  
"I knew that!" Shouted Raxas  
"…this isn't the library," came a vaguely confused voice from the door. Demyx and Raxas turned to see Cixah clutching a plushie to her chest and looking around.  
"Perhaps your primal desire for food caused you to-" started Demyx before being cut off.  
"Is that a duck?" Raxas asked with eyebrow raised.  
"She is a seagull and her name is Agatha thank you very much."  
"Oooh, can I see her?" Raxas asked.  
"No!" Cixah cried, shielding the plush with her body.  
Demyx sighed, "Marluxia took her again didn't he?"  
"…Maybe," Cixah replied then sat at the table a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Ooo~okay...," drew out Raxas, watching as the blue-haired girl whom she had previously witnessed nearly having a brawl with a small, strangely-dressed man with a tea addiction distractedly playing with the disfigured seagull doll. Although, deep down, she had to admit, she was slightly jealous. Maybe she'd make one of her own...a bunny perchance? Raxas was forced out of her musings when Demyx spoke.  
"Hey cixah, about that fountain Axel blew up earlier...." the room suddenly dropped a few degrees and Raxas curiously noted frost beginning to blossom across the back of Cixah's hands; the girl's fingers were twitching menacingly and her arms were suspended in the middle of playing with her seagull doll. A general look of "DOOM" had encompassed her down-turned face.  
"What _about_ my fountain?" Cixah asked coolly and slowly while Demyx let out a sound not unlike an "eep!" then moved so he was standing partially behind Raxas. Raxas, in response, shook her head and sighed.  
"J-just that a new one is going to be built a-and that I was supposed to tell you that you c-can design it," Demyx stuttered nervously.  
The chill in the room vanished and Cixah looked up with large, shinning eyes, "Really?!" she asked, looking rather like a puppy who had been promised a walk, a ride in the car, _and_ all the treats she could eat.  
Demyx heaved a sigh of relief, as it did not seem he was in any immediate danger. _Fish are so much easier to understand than girls_ he thought to himself, reflecting on Cixah's bizarre mood-swings and violent tendencies. Then again, it was normally another member who spurred such mood-swings; chiefly Axel, followed by Marluxia.  
Suddenly, Cixah sat up straight; her head cocked to the side as if she were listening to something. A moment later a rather frightening grin spread across the blue-haired girl's face, causing Demyx to break out in a cold sweat.  
_That look...cannot be good_... he thought, warily watching the girl in question.  
"This is gonna be _fun_," Cixah muttered to herself as Raxas stared at her in confusion and Demyx slowly backed away, unwilling to take part in whatever terrifying thought Cixah seemingly possessed.

* * *

**we hope you very much enjoyed it. stay tuned for more shenanigans! **


End file.
